


Whispers In The Dark

by Torchwoodlover123



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodlover123/pseuds/Torchwoodlover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was running through the forest, he needed to get out, to leave, but more importantly he needed to transform.</p><p>As the pack grew nearer he sped up and suddenly the welshman was no more, a wolf ran in his place. Realisation hit him, he wasn't going to get out unscathed, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to put up a fight. The wolves from the pack tore into him, he howled and shouted but his yells might as well have been whispers in the dark.  Werewolf fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

Ianto was running through the forest, he needed to get out, to leave, but more importantly he needed to transform.

As the pack grew nearer he sped up and suddenly the welshman was no more, a wolf ran in his place. Realisation hit him, he wasn't going to get out unscathed, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to put up a fight. The wolves from the pack tore into him, he howled and shouted but his yells might as well have been whispers in the dark.

Ianto limped through the hub hoping to find it empty and devoid of life, unfortunately it wasn't.

"I told you not to get involved with them"

"Oh shut up Owen!" Ianto glared at the doctor who was at this moment in time sat on the examination table cleaning scalpels and other equipment.

Owen jumped off the table and walked up the steps from the med bay, he faced Ianto and put a hand on his shoulder, Ianto fixed his eyes on the floor.

"Ianto?" Owen tried to look into his eyes, Ianto just raised an eyebrow.

"Owen?"

Owen stared at him a stern look on his face.

"Brother?"

"Half brother!" Ianto snapped his mouth shut, he looked around realising he had shouted, he then lowered his voice.

"We both know this is your fault Owen so do NOT act like the concerned older brother here, I've been back a week and you already feel the need to protect me. We are not a pack Owen!"

The sound of Jacks office door opening made the two men jump apart,

"Owen you're in early, did the lady of the night leave you early?" Jack said cockily and Ianto suppressed the urge to laugh, he made to exit quickly but his limp made him slow down and unfortunately Jack noticed he was there.

"Ianto! Any chance of some coffee?"

Ianto turned and nodded, a small smile on his face

For gods sake hes being nice again! I do not need this now, what do I feel for him, I mean I hate his guts but last week when he touched my shoulder it just felt so... right.

He cleared his head and wandered over to the coffee maker his leg ached, his mind ached and to his surprise his heart ached.


End file.
